The Lioness and The Snake
by Fallenhope19
Summary: Tom Riddle had a friend during his Hogwarts years, one Aleena Dumbledore daughter of Albus Dumbledore. What happens during 5th year when Aleena's mother dies will  Tom become more then a friend? Can the heiress of Gryffindor find love with the king snake?
1. Chapter 1

**The Lioness and the Snake**

**Disclaimer: only own the characters you don't know such as Aleena, Lavina, Orianna and Leo**

**Author's notes: ****Hello and welcome to my new fanfic, this is the story of Aleena Dumbledore and Tom Riddle. This is a cannon fic because Tom has a real friend he won't turn evil so Tom might be very OCC hope you enjoy it!**

**Prologue**

Aleena Kendra Dumbledore excitedly walked besides her mother as they entered Kings Cross Station, today she would be going to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry where her father worked as the Transfigtions teacher. Her older brother Leo, walked further ahead with his best friend Alex Weasley, the two could have been brothers both with sunset red hair and deep brown eyes. Aleena's younger sister Orianna walked on her mother's other side holding nervously onto her pale hands, her waist white blonde hair shimmered in the light while her violet eyes looked around curiously. Pushing her trolley Aleena asked, "Mother what if I do not get sorted into Gryffindor?" Leo stopped dramatically. "Father will disown you!" he taunted cruelly while Alex sniggered. Lavina gave her son a stern glare before turning to her eldest daughter, "Aleena Kendra Dumbledore, do not listen to a word that silly boy says! Both I and your father will be proud of you no matter what house you are in" she said wisely.

Feeling reassured Aleena followed her brother to the wall in-between Platform nine and platform ten. Carelessly both boys ran at the wall laughing, they soon disappeared. Lavina gave her daughter a reassuring smile before Aleena too also ran at the wall, her strawberry blonde locks flying wildly behind her. When she had reached the platform she waited for her mother and sister to enter, the two blondes could have quiet easily have passed for Malfoys had it not been for their curious violet eyes. "Mother, I want to go to Hogwarts too!" nine year old Orianna cried, Lavina smiled fondly at her youngest daughter, "But Ori, if you were to leave who would look after an old woman such as myself?" she asked pushing a piece of hair from her eyes. Orianna giggled, "Mother you are not old, father is old!" she declared. Lavina smiled, "Come along Aleena you shall miss your train otherwise," she said kissing her daughter's head. "Goodbye mother, I love you" Aleena whispered as she clung fiercely to her mother. She then turned to her sister, "Bye Anna, look after mother for me and make sure you're a good girl!" she said. The younger girl gave her a cheeky grin.

As Aleena boarded the train she saw her brother in a compartment with a load of rowdy third year boys, she rolled her eyes and kept walking. She found a compartment with a boy her age; he had silky black hair that fell over midnight dark blue eyes. He was as pale as death and very skinny, he was already wearing his Hogwarts robes. "Can I sit here?" she asked looking curiously at the boy who was reading Hogwarts a History. The boy looked up and nodded, as she sat down Aleena noticed the boy shunned away from her as if he was scared of human contact, "My name is Aleena Dumbledore by the way" she said trying to make things less awkward. The boy gave her a breathtaking smile, "Tom Riddle" he said, and his voice was smooth like Honeydukes chocolate. "I see your reading Hogwarts a History" Aleena said looking at the book, Tom nodded. "Yes I thought I would try and get some background information before I got there" he said calmly, Aleena began to play with her hair. Something about this boy's aura made her nervous, "What house do you want to be in?" she asked. Tom looked down, "I'm not sure, they all sound very fascinating, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw seem the best though" Aleena gave him a beaming smile before plunging into a conversation about the Hogwarts express.

When they arrived at Hogsmeade, Tom and Aleena had become very good friends, he had told her about his life at the Orphanage and how he wished he could have met his parents. While she told him of her ambitions. When they arrived on the platform a voice shouted "First years, over here please first years!" Tom and Aleena looked at each other before they walked over. The professor looked like he was in his early 20s with roguish good looks and a good humoured personality. The Professor led them down to the harbour where thirty little boats bobbed merrily on the lake, "four to a boat please!" the Professor said. Tom and Aleena climbed aboard one of the small boats and were joined by a girl with long silky black hair and playful brown eyes and a girl with a sneering face, ice cold eyes and platinum blonde hair.

When they reached the other side of the lake the Professor went up to a large oak door and knocked, the doors opened and there stood a tall man with auburn hair and beard with twinkling blue eyes. "The first years Professor Dumbledore" the Professor said, Dumbledore gave the younger professor a smile. "Thank you Silvanus," he said before leading the children inside the castle. Tom looked around mystified; the entrance hall could fit the whole orphanage in it twice! Professor Dumbledore had started his speech, "Welcome to Hogwarts first years, soon you shall be sorted into your houses. Each house has its own unique history and I am sure you shall all be a credit to your house. Your house mates will be your family at Hogwarts; you will eat with them at meal times and study in your common rooms as well as sleep. Your accomplishments will win you rewards while your rule braking will take points" Dumbledore looked at Aleena who was trying to look innocent.

Dumbledore gave his daughter a smile before saying "I will return when they are ready for you, please do try and smarten yourselves up" he said looking at a boy with mousy brown hair who had somehow managed to get his tie around his ear. After Dumbledore had gone the blonde girl from the boat rounded on Aleena, "My name is Jesabella Malfoy and you are?" she asked rising a white eyebrow. Aleena gave her an arrogant smirk, "I am Aleena Dumbledore" she said watching surprise go off like fireworks in the other girl's eyes. "Are you related to Professor Dumbledore?" the boy with the mousy hair asked, Aleena nodded, "Yes he is my father" however before anyone could ask her any more for Professor Dumbledore had returned. "They are ready for you know" he declared, Aleena grabbed Tom's hand worriedly then blushed. "Sorry I'm just nervous" she whispered as they walked through the halls. Tom looked at her curiously, "Why would you be nervous?" he whispered ignoring the oos and awws of the others. Aleena looked uncomfortable, "I just hope I get to be in Gryffindor" she said as they reached the top of the hall where a stool and a battered old hat sat. Suddenly the hat burst into song:

**You may not think I'm pretty**

**but Don't Judge On What You See,  
>I'll Eat Myself If You Can Find<br>a Smarter Hat Than Me.  
>you Can Keep Your Bowlers Black,<br>your Tops Hats Sleek And Tall,  
>for I'm The Hogwarts Sorting Hat<br>and I Can Cap Them All. There's Nothing Hidden In Your Head  
>the Sorting Hat Can't See,<br>so Try Me On And I Will Tell You  
>where You Ought To Be.<br>y Ou Might Belong In Gryffindor,  
>where Dwell Brave Of Heart,<br>their Daring, Nerve, And Chivalry  
>set Gryffindors Apart;<br>you Might Belong In Hufflepuff,  
>where They Are Just And Loyal,<br>those Patient Hufflepuffs Are True  
>and Unafraid Of Toil;<br>or Yet Wise Old Ravenclaw,  
>if You've A Ready Mind,<br>where Those Of Wit And Learning,  
>will Always Find Their Kind;<br>or Perhaps In Slytherin  
>you'll Make Your Real Friends,<br>those Cunning Folk Use Any Means  
>to Achieve Their Ends.<br>So Put Me On! Don't Be Afraid!  
>And You Won't Get In A Flap!<br>you're Safe In ****My Hands****(Though I Have None)  
>for I'm A Thinking Cap!<strong>

the halls burst into applause as the hat bowed to each table, "When I call your name out please come and sit on the stool and await for the hat to shout out your house" Dumbledore instructed as he rolled out a long scroll of names. "Abbot Robert" Dumbledore called, a tall blond boy with chubby cheeks walked nervously to the stool, Dumbledore placed the hat onto his head, and the hat shouted "Hufflepuff!" the boy ran to the table who were dressed in yellow and black. "Avery Michael" Dumbledore called, a stout looking boy approached the hat, and he reminded Aleena of a ferret. Before the hat even touched his head it yelled "SLYTHERINE!" the table in green and silver clapped.

When the list of names got to D Aleena got very agitated she looked around the hall to find her brother, sure enough he was sitting like a king at the Gryffindor table, his friends surrounded him like knights. Aleena nearly missed her name being called if it hadn't been for Tom who nudged her, shakily she walked up to her father who gave her a reassuring smile before placing the hat on her head. Immediately she heard the hat's voice in her mind, _"Ah a descendant of Godric Gryffindor aye? Well I see plenty of your ancestor's courage in you, yes plenty of bravery. But yet you are ambitious and have a thirst to prove yourself against your family." _Aleena began to bite her lip nervously. _"A very intelligent mind too, very much like your mother and what is this? A Dragon lady? Well that narrows it down to_ GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellowed out loud. The Gryffindors cheered, Leo gave his sister a proud nod, as she walked gracefully to the Gryffindor table she gave Tom a reassuring nod.

By the time it was Tom's turn to be sorted Gryffindor had gained five more students, Aleena was sitting next to two girls called Poppy Pomfrey and Minerva McGonagall. She watched as Tom nervously went to the stool he also took a long time to be sorted. _"Ah yet another Hogwarts founder descent, I can see a lot of ambition in you yes you are very cunning like your ancestor but you also have a thirst for learning. You are not very loyal however can be brave when needed. You are a tricky person Mr Riddle, I think you will do well in _SLYTHERINE!" the hat bellowed. Aleena's eyes widened as she watched her friend walk towards the sour looking snakes. Could she still be friends with Tom even though they were in two separate houses and the ones with the worst rivalry? She dejectedly began to eat her dinner of cottage pie and drunk her pumpkin juice. The Gryffindor prefects led them up to the Gryffindor tower where they saw the Gryffindor ghost Nearly Headless Nick, the prefect then told them the password which was "Noble heart" and they entered the common room. Aleena smiled at the beautiful room, it was warm and cosy with red and gold décor. "Boys dormitories this way!" the boy prefect instructed while the girl prefect led the girls to their dormitories. "Now remember no boys are allowed up here understood!" she instructed before leaving in a huffy manner. "I think she needs to loosen up a little!" Minerva said smiling mischievously, Poppy nodded, Aleena smiled. They shared the dorm with two other girls Melody Brown and Katherine Peters who was a muggle born. "Is it true your Professor Dumbledore's daughter?" Minerva asked, Aleena nodded her violet eyes filled with mischief. The girls talked late into the night before falling into giddy sleep.

**Author's note: hello and thank you for reading this, the next chapter will be set in Aleena and Tom's 5****th**** year. They are still friends however Aleena is concerned he is running with the wrong crowd.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lioness and the Snake**

**Chapter one**

The warm breeze played with my hair as my best friend Tom Riddle and I ran through the woods of my family's estate. Tom had come to stay for a week during the summer, my father had found this an excellent opportunity to get Tom out of that dreadful muggle orphanage, and it was the summer before 5th year, the summer before everything changed! This was when it was ok to be careless and free with my favourite Slytherine and not having to be worried constantly for my life, this was back before my life changed for good...

"Ali I will find you!" Tom shouted as I hid behind some trees smiling as he walked past me, his raven black hair glistened in the sunlight while his midnight blue eyes danced with mischief. Grinning I began to sneak up on him, as usual Tom was too clever for me and managed to sense my presence! "How do you do that?" I asked as Tom pinned me playfully against a tree. Tom gave me a knowing smile before tapping his nose, "That's for me to know and you to figure out," he said. I rolled my eyes as we walked hand in hand back through the woods to my estate in Godric Hollow.

My mother was waiting for us when we returned a look of worry graced her pale features, "Mother what's wrong?" I asked rushing over. Her violet eyes were hollow and unblinking, I saw my sister Anna run out of the house her eyes full of fright, "What's wrong with mother?" she demanded as she dragged her towards us. "I don't know!" I said starting to feel scared, where was father and Leo? Mother snapped out of her trance, "My darlings you need to get to Hogwarts they are coming! Go quickly I will follow!" she instructed. Tom and I looked at each other before grabbing Anna's hand and avaporating to Hogsmeade, "What are you doing? Why have you just left mother on her own?" Anna demanded her violet eyes filled with an unnatural rage that didn't belong on her face. I ignored her and turned to my best friend since first year, "Tom go up to the school and find my father and tell him Grindlewald is coming and mother needs his help!" I instructed him. Tom nodded before rushing of in the direction of the castle.

Anna was holding onto me crying, "Where are we going?" she whispered as I lead her through Hogsmeade. "I'm taking us to Uncle Aberforth's!" I said holing on tightly to her hand. When we arrived at Uncle Aberforth's pub the Hogs Head, I knocked furiously on the door. A man with an auburn beard that rivalled my father's in length opened the door, his blue eyes widened in surprise, "Aleena what are you doing here?" he asked his eyes flickering over to Anna's crying form. "Grindlewald is on his way to Godric Hollow my mother told me to take Anna to safety, you were the first person who slipped to mind" I explained tucking a piece of hair out of my face. There was another knock on the door and there stood Tom looking scared, "Tom what's wrong?" I asked rushing over. "Your father, I've never seen him look so angry when he disaperated his eyes were like pools of icy fires!"He said shaking. Aberforth gave him a reassuring smile, "I guess you kids could do with a butter bear?" he asked going behind the counter.

By the time we heard news of my father it was very late, Tom took to holding my hand as I comforted my sensitive sister. When father arrived he wore a grim look that didn't even begin to express the loss he had just suffered, "Father, where is mother?" I asked looking around foolishly like a child. Aberforth caught my father's eye and looked down sadness swimming across his face. Father came towards us and pulled both myself and Anna into a hug before saying quietly, "My children... Your mother was killed by the killing curse before I got there... She fought bravely..." A sharp pain like a dagger pierced my heart, surely this was a bad dream and I was about to wake up? My mother couldn't be dead! My beautiful, young, talented mother who was so full of life just couldn't be dead! Tom took my hand before giving me a hug, "I'm sorry Ari" he whispered sadly, I knew this had hit him too. My mother had been the mother Tom had never had, she had loved him like a second son, I turned to my father "Does Leo know?" I asked. tears still wet on my face like rain drops. Father shook his head; "No I shall inform him when he gets back from Italy" I nodded and pulled my sister close. "Your all welcomed to stay the night if you wish" Aberforth said giving his brother a warm smile, father returned the smile. "Thank you my brother but I shall leave Anna and Aleena with Dorea and Charlus they will want to know the news of their niece" he said leading them out of the dusty pub.

Father turned to Tom, "You are welcomed to stay Tom however I cannot promise you very much except my grieving family, I can take you back to the Orphanage if you prefer?" he asked. Tom looked startled; "If you wouldn't mind sir I would like to stay with Ali" he said giving me a warm smile. Father nodded, "That is fine, we need our friends the most in times like these" he said wisely. When we reached Aunt Dorea and Uncle Charlus' I was starting to feel numb, I could no longer feel the warm air nor could I enjoy the feeling of the August wind playing with my hair. When we approached the door, Aunt Dorea appeared out of nowhere her long honey blonde hair bouncing in curls down her back as she approached them. "Albus what brings you to our neck of the woods?" she asked pleasantly, then she saw father's face. "My dear Dorea I think we had better take this inside and fetch Charlie too" he said gravelly. Dorea nodded and went to find her husband, Uncle Charlus had messy black hair that always stuck up at the back, hazel eyes and owl rimmed glasses.

"Are you sure you want to stay here and listen to my relatives?" I asked Tom, he shrugged, "Ali I just want you to be ok that's all that matters" he said stroking my cheek. "Let's take a walk" I suggested lacing my fingers through his we began to walk through the marshy hillside that surrounded Potter manor. "Are you sure this is a good idea walking around a marshy area at night?" Tom asked raising a perfect dark eyebrow. I gave him a shadow of my famous smirk, "Proberly not but my world has just been turned upside down in a day and I don't know what to think!" I said casting my eyes back to the grand manor house which was Potter Hall. Tom's gaze didn't meet my eyes, "I am sorry by the way, I hope someone hurries up and stops this Grindelwald already! What with the muggle war as well how many more families will be ripped apart before he is stopped?" Tom growled his eyes flashing red as they did when he was angry. I placed a soothing hand on his shoulder, "Evil can never win Tom, it can only survive" I said wisely as we made our way back to Potter Hall.

When we arrived back I saw that Aunt Dorea's eyes were red and puffy while Uncle Charlie looked pale and shocked, father was comforting both Leo and Anna. I suddenly felt guilty for leaving, "Father what is to happen now?" I asked as I looked down at the fancy Persian carpet. Father looked over to me with sad eyes, "I shall inform our Grandparents and your family from your mother's side, Dorea and Charlie have said It is ok for you four to stay here in the meantime" with that father left. I turned to my brother, "I thought you were in Italy?" I asked, Leo didn't look at me, "Alex's parents heard Grindelwald had attacked Godric Hollow so I apparated back to find Father fighting of Grindelwald's scum!" he hissed. Aunt Dorea led us to our rooms and I fell into an uneasy sleep.

**I found this chapter very hard to write because I have recently lost loved ones, I apologise for spelling mistakes because I have been writing in the dark, please review **


	3. Chapter 3

_The Lioness and the snake_

_Chapter two_

Hogwarts seemed more crowded than normal, full of happy young faces who had been untouched by this blasted war. As I walked into the Great Hall with my friends Minerva and Poppy I casted Tom a quick look before he went over to the Slytherine table. Minerva followed my gaze and rose and eyebrow, "Honestly Ali when are you going to admit you like the Prince of Snakes?" she asked. "What? Me and Tom are just friends, always friends!" I protested however Poppy was shaking her head and singing "Denial!" I rolled my eyes. However much I loved these too crazy girls they did get on my nerves!

I casted my gaze back to the Slytherine table just to see Tom sit down, what shocked me was that Abarax Malfoy and Donavan LeStrange seemed scared. The girl's followed my gaze, "Well that's a sight you don't see everyday" Minerva commented flicking a piece of her long straight black hair out of her eyes. I nodded, "Last I heard the Slytherines didn't _like_ Tom and he was fine with that because he didn't like them," I said the bolts in my head started working overdrive. Poppy and Minerva shared a look, "Oh no everyone take cover the Gryffindor Princess is _thinking!" _Poppy cried. I rolled my eyes as I watched the first years come in.

Gryffindor gained ten new students I noticed Alex's little sister sitting among them. Our gazes were then drawn to Headmaster Dippet as he began his normal speech, Poppy yawned and I threw her a playfully stern look. I was a perfect this year so it was time I laid down the rules to my friends, or I should proberly just make my own seeing as I was a troublemaker! By the time the food has sprung to the tables I was starving, as I piled my plate high with food I felt eyes on me. Turning around I mentally groaned, my ex boyfriend- or soon to be ex boyfriend was looking at me with a dopey expression across his face.

Edward Smith, how do you even go about explaining Edward Smith? Well for starters he is actually good-looking; he has dark wispy hair that falls into his deep brown eyes. His body is toned from being the Gryffindor chaser for the last three years, his smile was goofy and warm and up until now I had always felt my heart skip a beat whenever I caught him looking at me, however the events from the summer must have affected my heart because I no longer saw him as my hot boyfriend, more of an annoying puppy who would follow me to the ends of the earth.

Unfortunately for me, he was the other Gryffindor Prefect. Then again it would be the perfect time to tell him I was breaking up with him, when the feast was over Edward came bounding over to me. Poppy gave me a wink before Minerva dragged her away. I inwardly sighed as he pulled me and kissed me, "Hey baby I missed you!" he said lovingly stroking my hair. I looked around to make sure no one was watching, I cough Tom's gaze and felt the torrent of rage that was erupting on his usual calm face.

Shrugging it of I lead the new Gryffindors up to the Gryffindor tower with Edward who was telling me about his summer, I nodded and smiled however wasn't really listening. My thoughts kept jumping to Tom, why had he been so mad? When we reached the Gryffindor tower I plastered a massive fake smile on my face before saying, "This is the Gryffindor towers, the portrait that guards our common room is called the Fat Lady, she won't let you enter unless you have the correct password. The password for this term is _bumblebee, _make sure you remember" the Fat Lady smiled at me as she swung the door open.

One I had shown the girls to their dormitories I found Poppy and Minerva sitting at our place in the common room near the fire, they both were wearing grave expressions. When they saw that I had entered they looked embarrassed before Minerva gave me a stern glare, a glare that I was positive she would one day use to terrorize people. "Aleena Dumbledore why didn't you tell us what happened over the summer?" she demanded, I winced as I looked for a way to escape. Poppy noticed this and glared at Minerva, "Minnie she proberly had a good reason for not telling us, she will tell us when she can!" she scolded.

I smiled gratefully at Poppy, I loved both of them dearly Minerva because she was as loyal as hell and Poppy because she gave you space when you needed it. "How did you find out?" I asked quietly, Minnie gave me a sad look. "Orianna told us, she was wondering why we weren't at the funeral." She said slowly. I nodded; Anna wasn't good when it came to talking to my friends about things I didn't want them to know yet. Hot tears prickled my eyes; fast as lightning both girls hugged me as I began to cry.

"It's going to be alright Ali don't worry," Minnie soothed as weeks of bottled up tears fell freely from my eyes. "So what happened?" Poppy asked, I told them about the raid and how mother had told me to get Anna and Tom out of there and how she had been hit with the Killing curse. They listened before comforting me, "Come on now Ali you should proberly get some rest" Poppy said in her motherly voice, I smiled as we walked up to the dorms.

_**Author's notes: hello everyone I am still alive, sorry I have taken forever with this fic but I couldn't think of any ideas until now. Please review I love reading them**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Lioness and the Snake**

**Chapter four**

I loved sleep, especially since I hadn't been sleeping for the last few weeks, so when _darling_ Minerva thinks that it would be a good idea to wake me by using an _aguamenti_ charm let's just say I wasn't in a good mood! Quickly showering and making sure my hair looked ok I joined Minnie and Poppy at the Gryffindor table. "Boyfriend is looking at you" Poppy said as she casually buttered some toast, I groaned as I too looked over to where Edward was watching me.

He was sitting with the Gryffindor quidditch team: Andrew Brown, Jack Dean, Alastor Moody, and Rodney Prewett. They were all talking loudly saying how they were going to win the Quidditch cup again this year; I rolled my eyes what was with boys and quidditch? Tom didn't like quidditch he found it pointless, but that was only because during our first flying lesson it took half an hour before the broom responded.

I saw Poppy's Ravenclaw boyfriend over on the Ravenclaw table, his name was Cyril Lupin and the nicest boy you could ever meet! It was strange that a quiet and studious Ravenclaw would like a girl like Poppy who was wild and rebellious. I smiled, opposites did attract! "Hey Pop there's Cyril" I heard Minnie say, Poppy blushed. "I might go over and say hello" she said in a quiet voice that didn't suit her. Minerva rolled her eyes, she was the only one of our group who didn't have a boyfriend, and she believed her studies were more important.

Father was giving out our time tables when he asked me, "How are you holding up Aleena?" I smiled; I noticed that the sparkle still hadn't returned to his eyes. "I'm fine father, you?" I asked. Father just smiled however it didn't reach his eyes, "I'm surviving" he said before continuing handing out the schedules. When Poppy returned she groaned as she looked down at the piece of parchment in front of her, "Great we have potions with the Slytherin's first!" she whined.

She then noticed the look I was giving her and then blushed, "Sorry Ali, I forgot your friends with one of them" she said loudly. I rolled my eyes at the laughter my fellows gave. "Maybe if you weren't all prejudiced you will find most of them are alright," I tried to say. But like always the Gryffindors wouldn't listen. Deciding I wasn't really welcomed at the table I decided to leave for potions early, I saw Tom lounging outside Slughorn's classroom. He gave me a smile which I returned, "Why are you so early?" he asked, I grinned, "I wanted to make sure I got a seat next to you" I said. Tom gave me a confused look, "Why wouldn't you I always sit next to you?" he asked. I gave him a look, "Tommy dearest I daresay you are becoming popular in the Snake pit" I said slowly.

Shock passed through Tom's eyes however he quickly covered it with a smirk, "It was bound to happen sometime what with my good looks and all" he said smoothly, I rolled my eyes. "If your ego gets any bigger you'll need a classroom just for your head!" I retorted. Tom laughed and soon I found myself joining in, a warm fuzzy feeling filled me as I looked into Tom's dark eyes. "So what did you do to make Malfoy and Lestrange afraid of you?" I asked curiously, the smile that had been on Tom's face dropped, "Look Ali I don't want to talk about it ok?" he said as we entered the classroom.

Before I could sit next to Tom Abraxas Malfoy pushed passed me and sat down next to him, "Excuse me Malfoy I was about to sit there" I said coldly, Malfoy smirked. "I don't think so Dumbledore, we Slytherines cannot have our leader contaminated by Gryffindor _filth_" he spat. Anger filled me Tom went stiff at the side of Malfoy, I expected him to stand up for me however it never came. "Fine I see what's going on here, don't come crawling back to me when they reveal their true intentions Tom Riddle!" I hissed as I stormed to the other side of the classroom.

Just my look, the only place left was next to Edward. A plan formed into my mind and a flirtatious smile flickered onto my lips, "Hey Eddie" I purred as I sat down next to him. I could feel Tom's gaze boring into my back. "Hey Ali why aren't you working with Riddle?" he asked curiously, I rolled my eyes how could I have gone out with someone with so little brains. "Well you're my boyfriend after all Edward" I replied. Edward smirked as his gaze drifted over to Tom who was fuming with anger.

Professor Slughorn began his yearly speech only this time he was telling us the importance of our OWLS, I began writing down notes while Edward was doodling in the back of his potions book. "Now today we are going to be making a polyjuice potion, who can tell me what a polyjuice potion is? Let's see…. Miss Dumbledore?" he asked smiling.

"The polyjuice potion is a potion that can make you turn into another person for a certain amount of time; however it can be dangerous if you mess up one of the ingredients." I said, Slughorn smiled,

"Ten points to Gryffindor" he said happily, "Now who can tell me how long it will take to brew this potion?" he asked. Both mine and Tom's hands shot up, Slughorn smiled at both of us, "Tom?" he asked. Tom threw me a smug look before saying, "It takes one month professor" he said smoothly. Slughorn beamed at him, "Very good m'boy ten points to Slytherin" he said. "Now you will be working in the partners that you are sitting next to now, you may begin!" he said as he put the ingredients and method on the board.

As I went over to the supply cupboard I ignored Tom-Riddle, as I looked around for powdered bicorn I groaned. "Professor there doesn't seem to be any powdered bicorn!" I said, Slughorn who had been grading some papers looked up, "Oh yes did I forget to mention you will have to get some of the ingredients yourself m'dears" he said cheerfully. Tom and I shared a look before I remembered I was mad at him and turned away.

The lesson dragged on but soon it was finally over, as I got up to leave for Ancient ruins I heard Riddle call my name. However I ignored him and followed Minnie, as we walked Minnie asked, "So why aren't you talking to Riddle?" she asked curiously. I scowled, "Because he has decided that being popular in Slytherin is more important to him than my friendship!" I snapped. Minnie thought for a minute before answering, "Maybe you misread the situation Ali, maybe Malfoy has something on him and has threatened him that's why he didn't stick up for you" she said wisely.

I sighed, "Yeah maybe, I mean he did seem a bit uncomfortable when I asked him what was going on with the Slytherines," I said a small smile gracing my lips. Minnie smiled, "There was it really worth getting upset over?" she asked. I laughed, "Have you considered being a teacher Minnie you'd be very good at it!" I said laughing. Minnie grinned as we walked into Ancient Ruins.

At lunch I was sitting at my favourite spot next to the Black Lake, I turned when I heard someone come by. Tom was leaning awkwardly next to the tree, he looked paler than normal and his eyes looked darker. "Ali I need to talk to you, I knew you would be here" he said slowly before asking, "Can I sit down?" I shrugged and he took that as an invitation as he sat down next to me. "Look Ali what happened with Malfoy I'm really sorry!" he said, it was weird hearing Tom apologise; I sighed, "I guess I can forgive you Mr Riddle, let's start over. Hello my name is Aleena Kendra Dumbledore very nice to meet you," I said. Tom grinned as he kissed my hand in a pureblood manner, "Very nice to meet you Miss Dumbledore, I am Tom Marvolo Riddle, a pleasure to meet you" he said.

I grinned, "Please call me Ali" I said as we both started laughing and I fell into his arms, we both looked at each other before I felt his lips gently brush mine. Passion filled me as my hands tangled in his hair, while his cool hands stroked my face, suddenly reason jumped in and I stopped the kiss. "I'm sorry Tom, I-I've got a boyfriend" I stammered realising that I hadn't broken up with Edward yet, regret clawed at me like claws as I stared into Tom's beautiful eyes, eyes that were currently filled with rage. "What has that idiot got that I haven't?" he demanded, this was a whole new Tom I had never seen before, I was scared!

"Tom we're friends …." I started however he cut me off,

"I get it I'm always just going to be a friend to you, even though I can offer you more than he ever can! Let me just ask you something Aleena, who was there for you when your mother died? Where was Smith in your darkest hour?" he yelled, tears began to trail down my face.

"What is wrong with you!" I yelled, he had me pinned up against the tree, seeming to recover himself Tom let me fall, "Forget it Ali" he growled as he walked of towards the forest. Leaving me with tears running down my face and my heart feeling like it had been shattered into a thousand pieces.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Lioness and the Snake**_

_**Written by Bellatrixreincarnation**_

_**chapter four**_

* * *

><p>That night I didn't bother going down to the Great Hall for dinner I just couldn't face Tom right now, not when my heart still hurt and was ridden with guilt. Instead I went to the seventh floor where the Room of Requirement was located and whispered softly "Give me a place where I can be alone" a small door morphed into the wall and I entered cautiously. The room was very much like my room at home with the same soft blue painted walls and golden swirls on the curtains, I smiled when I saw my beloved guitar lying in the middle of the room. Picking my guitar I began to play one of my favourite songs:<p>

**I looked away**

**Then I look back at you**

**You try to say**

**The things that you can't undo**

**If I had my way**

**I'd never get over you**

**Today's the day**

**I pray that we make it through**

**Make it through the fall**

**Make it through it all**

**[Chorus:]**

**And I don't wanna fall to pieces**

**I just want to sit and stare at you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**And I don't want a conversation**

**I just want to cry in front of you**

**I don't want to talk about it**

**Cuz I'm in Love with you**

**You're the only one,**

**I'd be with till the end**

**When I come undone**

**You bring me back again**

**Back under the stars**

**Back into your arms**

**[Chorus]**

**Wanna know who you are**

**Wanna know where to start**

**I wanna know what this means**

**Wanna know how you feel**

**Wanna know what is real**

**I wanna know everything, everything**

**[Chorus without last line]**

**[Chorus]**

**I'm in love with you**

**Cuz I'm in love with you**

**I'm in love with you**

**I'm in love with you**

A small tear fell from my eye as I played the final cord, why was life so harsh to me? Why couldn't I just accept the fact that I was in love with Tom? There was something different about him, questions I wanted answered why had Malfoy called Tom their leader? Why was he suddenly declaring his feelings for me? Why was it all so confusing? "I see you can still play the guitar well" came an amused voice; I turned to see my father standing in the corner of the door. His face looked older still however his eyes were begin to regain their sparkle, "Yes father, how you knew I was here?" I asked curiously. Father smiled

"You are not the first student to come across the Room of requirement Aleena, and I doubt you will be the last. Now child tell me why you were not at dinner?" he asked. I sighed I didn't really want to tell my father about what had happened with Tom, papa liked him however often watched him with sorrowful eyes. Papa took my silence as an answer and asked, "Would the young Tom Riddle be the source of your upset?" he asked gently. I nodded; I hated how papa could read minds.

Papa smiled, "Would you like to talk about what happened?" he asked sitting down next to me, I sighed, I knew what he was trying to do and I was grateful. Normally it was mama who I talked to with my Tom problems, for mama had understood, but mama was gone and papa was all I had left. "Tom kissed me" I said slowly. Papa had a guarded expression on his face; however I thought I saw a flicker of anger in his eyes. "Then what happened?" he asked slowly,

"I told him I had a boyfriend and that we were just friends…. He then said to me Edward wasn't good enough for me and couldn't give me things that he could" I explained tears starting to prick my eyes. Papa nodded, "It would seem Mr Riddle has decided to act upon his emotions, I would like you to stay away from Tom for a while Ali there is a dark aura that surrounds him and I am scared for you" he said gravelly. I looked at him confused,

"What do you mean papa?" I asked papa just shook his head and stood up

"I will get one of the house elves to bring you some food" he said before leaving me confused.

* * *

><p>"Ali, Ali wait up!" Poppy cried as she pushed through the sea of people to reach me, I turned around and waited for her, taking one look at the worry on her face I quickly asked "Poppy what's wrong?" Poppy's brown eyes were wide and filled with fear as she dragged me into an alcove. "It's Edward…. There has been an attack and he's…. oh Ali it's terrible it looks like he's been turned to stone!" she cried. Fear filled me as I grabbed hold of my hysterical friend<p>

"Poppy is he at the hospital wing?" I asked quickly, she nodded tears streaming down from her face, I didn't know why she actually cared about Ed especially since he was a pig but then I remembered he was a friend to her brother Jason. I followed Poppy to the hospital, a scream died in my throat as I looked upon the fear stricken face of Edward Smith lying in the hospital bed his hand raised over his face as if to protect it. Suddenly something in his hand caught my eye, quickly opening up the piece of parchment I read:

_**The heir of the mighty Slytherin has returned**_

_**This is just the beginning **_

_**Enemies of the heir and mudbloods**_

_**Beware!**_

All the colour drained from my face just as my father and Professor Dippet entered the Hospital Wing, "My God…." Dippet began to say however shock seemed to take over him. Father noticed the crumpled piece of parchment in my hand, "Aleena what is that?" he asked. I handed him the parchment and saw him grimaced, he then turned to Professor Dippet, "Armando the Heir of Slytherin has returned and has opened the Chamber" he said in a hushed voice.

Professor Dippet was normally an easy going man; he was fair and had been kind to father upon his arrival this year, and however his normal joy filled face had erupted into anger. "Do n not be ridiculous Albus the Chamber of Secrets is a myth I tell you! A myth made to scare children into keeping curfew it is not real!" he shouted. Poppy and I shared a look, what had this to do with the legendary Chamber of Secrets? Father kept a clam face as he said simply, "Look at the boy Armando the boy has been petrified" he said simply, Professor Dippet noticed us listening and said to father, "We shall continue in my office Albus" he said simply as the two left.

As Poppy and I walked back to the Gryffindor common room I asked, "What do you reckon they meant by Chamber of Secrets? I mean Dippet is right isn't he it's just some story to scare first years?" Poppy shrugged, she had been silent since I showed her the note, and "Poppy what's wrong?" I asked her. The brunette looked at me with those huge brown eyes that were like the ones of a doe, "Ali the heir is someone in the school and they said 'mudbloods beware' Cyril and I are muggleborn" she explained.

"Its proberly just some Slytherin prank….. It'll blow over" I tried to reassure her, she gave me a sad smile "I hope your right Aleena I really do!"

* * *

><p>I was wrong. A rare thing but I was, there were five more attacks, at first they seemed random then people started to realise that they were all muggle born students. That was when the fear started, nobody was allowed out of their dorms after dinner, students were to be walked to lessons by teachers it was terrible! What made it worse was the Slytherines joked about it and jeered at the remaining muggle borns saying they would be next. What broke my heart was that Tom was joining in, he looked so different! He was naturally pale however it was healthy, but now he looked waxy and tired and his eyes had a strange red tint.<p>

He hadn't talked to me since the day he had kissed me, that had been two months ago, it pained me to not having him laughing next to me as we hunted for peace in the castle, it was strange how he didn't even talk to me about his ambitions anymore. I had been replaced, what was worse I had been replaced by a Malfoy! Yes Jesabella Malfoy was forever at his side now, she would bat her pretty blonde eyelashes at him and blush and giggle when he would look at her. How I hated that cow! But what made things worse was whenever I was around Tom would flaunt his relationship with Jesabella in front of me as if to say 'this could have been you' I wondered if she knew that he was using her.

It was nearing the Christmas holidays and I was sitting at the Gryffindor table my strawberry blonde hair was in a tangled mess seeing as it refused to be tamed this morning, when a familiar eagle owl landed gracefully in front of me. It was carrying a letter, unclasping the letter from its leg I began to read:

_**Dear sisters,**_

_**Father wrote and told me what is happening in the school, I have applied for the job of Defence against the Dark Arts seeing as professor Merryweather is retiring. Be safe my beautiful sisters!**_

_**Love your brother**_

_**Leonardo Dumbledore**_

Getting up from my place at the Gryffindor table I walked towards the Ravenclaw table where Anna was sitting with her friends, Elizabeth Fell and Nicole Clearwater. Anna greeted me with misty violet eyes, she had been the only one out of the three of us to have inherited mother's Veela gene. "Leo sent this I thought you might like to read it" I said softly, it was hard for me to forget that Anna wasn't a little kid anymore and was old enough to make her own decisions, heck she even had a boyfriend at thirteen! She quickly read the letter and a small smile graced her pale face, "All three of us united at Hogwarts at its darkest hour" she said dreamily before turning back to Nicole.

Anna and I didn't really get on very well, we were too different, where I was outgoing, confident and rebellious. She was shy, studious and a follower of the rules, we got on as two sisters should but the death of our mother had pushed us away seeing as she believed it was my fault she was dead. But Anna was still a child and didn't really understand, sighing I decided to go to the room of requirement I didn't notice somebody was following me.

Once there I grabbed my guitar and started to play:

**Can anybody find me somebody to love?**

**Each mornin' I get up I die a little  
>Can barely stand on my feet<br>Take a look in the mirror and cry  
>Lord what you're doing to me<br>I have spent all my years in believin' you  
>But I just can't get no relief, Lord<strong>

**Somebody, somebody**  
><strong>Can anybody find me somebody to love?<strong>

**I work hard every day of my life**  
><strong>I work till I ache my bones<strong>  
><strong>At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own<strong>  
><strong>I get down on my knees<strong>  
><strong>And I start to pray<strong>  
><strong>Till the tears run down from my eyes<strong>

**Lord, somebody, ooh, somebody**  
><strong>Can anybody find me, somebody to love?<strong>

**(He works hard)**  
><strong>Every day, I try and I try and I try<strong>  
><strong>But everybody wants to put me down<strong>  
><strong>They say I'm goin' crazy<strong>  
><strong>They say I got a lot of water in my brain<strong>  
><strong>Got no common sense<strong>  
><strong>I got nobody left to believe<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, yeah yeah yeah<strong>

**Oh Lord**  
><strong>Somebody, somebody<strong>  
><strong>Can anybody find me, someone to love?<strong>

**I got no rhythm**  
><strong>I just keep losin' my beat<strong>  
><strong>I'm okay, I'm alright<strong>  
><strong>Ain't gonna face no defeat<strong>  
><strong>I just gotta get out of this prison cell<strong>  
><strong>Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord<strong>

**Find me somebody to love**  
><strong>Find me somebody to love<strong>  
><strong>Find me somebody to love<strong>  
><strong>Can anybody find me somebody to love?<strong>  
><strong>Find me somebody to love<strong>  
><strong>Find me somebody to love<strong>  
><strong>Find me somebody to love<strong>

Clapping came from behind me as I turned I looked into the mocking face of Tom Riddle, "Hello darling" he called. I glared at him, how had he managed to get in?

"What do you want Riddle?" I demanded trying to sound fierce however that was lost when my heart felt like it wanted to jump out of my heart and engulf him. Tom smirked at me and gave me a look that showed he was hurt, "Ali you wound me! Here I was thinking we were such great _friends" _he spat the last word as if it was something vile. I couldn't help but wince as I looked into those red eyes, "Why did you kiss me?" I demanded. Tom smiled,

"Isn't it obvious darling, your beautiful and I want you to be mine that bloody dimwit doesn't deserve you" he drawled, his eyes dancing with malice as he spoke of Edward. Fear flooded me, I was an heiress of Godric Gryffindor, fear wasn't supposed to be in my vocabulary! "And you do?" I challenged suppressing the urge to step backwards as he advanced towards me.

"Yes Princess I do" he whispered in my ear, my body trembled as he slowly stroked my cheek before tilting my head back and kissing me. Desire pulsed through me as I seized his mouth and kissed him hard, his tongue demanded access to my mouth and I gladly let it as it claimed dominance. My hands found their way into his hair while his pushed me up against the wall before staying firmly on my hips. When he pulled away he was an inch away from me, "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel anything for me and I will leave you alone" he said. How much I wanted to say I didn't love him and that I hadn't felt the passion run through me like electricity, but I couldn't because I would be lying and you can't lie to Tom.

When I didn't answer Tom began to smile, "You can't can you…. You love me the way that I love you! Admit it Aleena we were meant to be together!" he declared, I didn't say anything I just let him kiss me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's notes<strong>_

Hello everyone sorry for the long wait, the two songs do not belong to me in case you didn't know :

Avril Lavigne- Fall to pieces

Queen- Somebody to love

Please review and I'll update soon


	6. Chapter 6

My father watched me like a hawk for the next few days; I was positive that he knew about the kiss I had shared with my beloved Tom. Every spare second we could steal we spent together, kissing and loving each other. I didn't dare tell my friends, nor my sister for that matter, they would surly tell father who would forbid me from ever seeing Tom again! My life really was turning into a twisted 'Romeo and Juliet' me the Lady Aleena house of Gryffindor, where Tom is a Lord of the House of my sworn enemy the House of Slytherin! A giggle escaped my lips at this thought. I was alone in the room of requirement, something that was rare. Looking over at my guitar I couldn't help but play a song:

_**We were both young when I first saw you  
>I close my eyes<br>And the flashback starts  
>I'm standing there<br>On a balcony in summer air**_

_**See the lights**_  
><em><strong>See the party, the ball gowns<strong>_  
><em><strong>I see you make your way through the crowd<strong>_  
><em><strong>And say hello, little did I know<strong>_

_**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**_  
><em><strong>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I was crying on the staircase<strong>_  
><em><strong>Begging you please don't go, and I said<strong>_

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**_  
><em><strong>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's a love story baby just say yes<strong>_

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**_  
><em><strong>We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<strong>_  
><em><strong>So close your eyes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Escape this town for a little while<strong>_

_**'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter**_  
><em><strong>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you were everything to me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I was begging you please don't go and I said<strong>_

_**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**_  
><em><strong>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<strong>_  
><em><strong>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's a love story baby just say yes<strong>_

_**Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel**_  
><em><strong>This love is difficult, but it's real<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's a love story baby just say yes<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh oh<strong>_

_**I got tired of waiting**_  
><em><strong>Wondering if you were ever coming around<strong>_  
><em><strong>My faith in you is fading<strong>_  
><em><strong>When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said<strong>_

_**Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone**_  
><em><strong>I keep waiting for you but you never come<strong>_  
><em><strong>Is this in my head? I don't know what to think<strong>_  
><em><strong>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring<strong>_

_**And said, marry me Juliet**_  
><em><strong>You'll never have to be alone<strong>_  
><em><strong>I love you and that's all I really know<strong>_  
><em><strong>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress<strong>_  
><em><strong>It's a love story baby just say yes<strong>_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh**_  
><em><strong>'Cause we were both young when I first saw you<strong>_

"You always did have a beautiful voice" a charming voice came from behind me. Turning I looked into the eyes of my brother Leo, I raised an eyebrow. It shouldn't have surprised me that it was Leo, who had found me, when we were children he had always won at hide and seek! "How did you find me Leo?" I asked giving him a cautious look, there were secrets about Leo that the rest of the family didn't know. Some secrets could get him killed… or worse. Leo laughed, "Why dear sister I have always been able to find you… and always will. Now care to tell me who you were singing about with such a passion?" he asked, though a hint of a demand was laced into his tone. I glared at him, I had never forgiven Leo for what he had done, nor would I ever trust him again! "That is my business not yours!" I growled loosing the fake politeness we had had before as I moved to the door. However Leo cut me off, his eyes were filled with anger as he grabbed my arm, "Who were you singing about sister?" he growled his grip on my arm tightening making me cry out in pain.

Biting back tears I finally cracked, "Tom, I was singing about Tom" I managed to say. A small smirk played on Leo's lips.

"Didn't father tell you to stay away from him sister dear?" he asked, a dark aura surrounding him making me shiver, I looked away as I murmured, "Yes"

"I can't hear you?" Leo taunted, anger filled me as I cried

"I SAID YES! FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN WHAT GAMES ARE YOU PLAYING WITH ME LEONARDO?" a stunned look appeared on my brother's face. It was unusual for me to loose my temper after all. "No need to shout sister… I doubt father will like this after all" he said cruelly as he made for the door. Horror filled my eyes, "If you tell father about Tom and I… I'll tell him about why you and Alex really went over to Italy!" I threatened. Leo's eyes darkened, this was a dangerous game I was playing, if I wasn't careful the same thing would happen to me as it did Laura Gomez… "You're messing with things you don't understand Aleena" he growled softly before leaving.

* * *

><p>I found Tom talking to his Malfoy clone, "Tom can I talk to you for a second?" I asked looking around. Malfoy sneered at me and raised an eyebrow at Tom, "You chose this blood traitor over my sister? You had better keep your end of the bargain Riddle or all the benefits will be withdrawn!" he spat before stalking away. Confused I looked at Tom questioningly; however he just shook his head and wrapped his arms around me. "What's wrong Ali?" he asked as he pulled me close. Feeling safer I snuggled into his warm chest,<p>

"Leo threatened me Tom… he threatened us… he knows I know about the… about the 'Laura problem' what are we going to do?" I sobbed into his shoulder as he comforted me. "Shh it's going to be ok Ali; he won't hurt you while your father is here… and I will die before I let him harm you" he promised as he gently kissed my lips. Drying my tears away I wished I could spend forever in his arms, however I had a Potions assessment I was late for. "Come on we had better get to potions… we don't want Slughorn to have a reason to kick you out of the Slug Club" Tom whispered gently as he took my hand. If I didn't have him I think I may have fallen apart at the seems!

* * *

><p><strong>author's notes<strong>

**hello I havent died or anything just had no inspiration for this story or any of my HPs sorry for the lack of effort and please continue to read :)**


End file.
